Khroma
Khroma 'is an unlockable character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]]. She is unlocked through the DLC 2 Easter Egg. She made her debut in the same game. About Khroma Khroma was born from the metalious ground of The Dark Caverns of Outworld by Shang Tsung's magic. Moving to Wildecliff At some point, Khroma was freed from her powers and moved to Wildecliff. Appearence Khroma is wearing a silver/chrome colored ninja suit, a silver/chrome colored hood and a silver/chrome mouth mask. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Khroma's fighting style is based on metal clones, metal weapons and metal traps. Signature moves Clone Maker focuses on clone attacks and all combat ranges * Clone: '''Khroma creates a clone. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Clone. * Air Clone: '''Khroma creates a clone in the air. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Air Clone. * Backwards Clone: '''Khroma creates a clone then jumps foward. * '''Foward Clone: '''Khroma creates a clone then jumps backwards. * '''Clone Throw: '''Khroma throws a clone she made. ** The enhanced version is called '''Throw Clone. '''In this version, Khroma creates a clone and throws it. '''Weaponary focuses on a metal weapon arsenal and close quarters combat * Metal Hammer: 'Khroma creates a metal hammer and hits the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Hammer Bounce. '''In this version, the hit is stronger, which causes a wall bounce. * '''Air Hammer: '''Khroma jumps, creates a hammer and hits the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Hammer Sweep. '''In this version, after Khroma hits the opponent with the hammer, she will sweep him with the hammer and step on him. * '''Metal Sword: '''Khroma creates a metal sword and stabs the opponent's stomach with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Stab and Slice. '''In this version, after Khroma stabs the opponent, she will pull the sword out and slice the opponent with it. * '''Metal Boomerang: '''Khroma creates a boomerang who hits the opponent once. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Hit Boomerang. '''In this version, the boomerang hits the opponent twice. * '''Shield Dash: '''Khroma creates a metal shield and dashes at the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Shield Bash. '''In this version, Khroma hits the opponent stronger than the normal attack. '''Trapper ' focuses on traps and all combat ranges * '''Trap: '''Khroma places a trap in front of her. ** The attack has different distances: *** '''Close *** Medium *** Far *** Very Far X Ray: Born from Metal Khroma places a trap and traps the opponent. Then, she smashes the opponent's head three times with a hammer and stabs him with a sword. Fatalities * Wrong Number (Clone Maker variation): '''Khroma creates a clone, making her opponent to think that the clone is the actual Khroma. At last, the opponent throws a left hook at Khroma's clone's head, causing his hand to break. * '''Khroma's Workshop (Weaponary variation): '''Khroma creates a hammer and smashes the opponent's head repedatly with it. * '''The Death Trap (Trapper variation): '''Khroma creates two traps and throws them on both of the opponent's legs, causing them to be cut off. Then she creates another two traps and throws them on both of the opponent's hands, causing them to also get cut off. Brutalities * '''Hammer Decapitation (X Ray): '''In the third time Khroma hits the opponent's head, the head will fall off. * '''Khrome Head (Clone Maker variation): '''When Khroma throws a clone on the opponent, it decapitates the opponent's head. * '''She Smashes, She Scores! (Weaponary variation): '''When Khroma smashes the opponent's heat, it'll fly across the screen. * '''Heart Trapped (Trapper variation): '''When Khroma throws a trap, it hits the opponent's heart and will open and close every half a second. Other * '''Throw: '''Khroma creates a saw, cuts the opponent and throws him away. * '''Friendship: '''Khroma creates a metal statue of the opponent. * '''Babality: '''Khroma turns into a baby. Then, she creates her a metal toy and plays with it. Quotes * My master has plans for you... - (to Erron Black) * Are you ready to taste your own medicine? - (to Shang Tsung) * Stay away from my home - (Whenever fighting in '''The Dark Caves) * I will kill you and your wife! - (to Takeda) * And you will make a nice coat - (to Bo Rai Cho as Nikolai Belinski) Ending Khroma spared the One Being and let him live, but he must to free her from her curse that made her a killing machine. After the curse stopped existing, Khroma killed the One Being and moved to Wildecliff to start herself a new life. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence. Klassic Khroma Khroma is dressed like the MK2 outfits of Kitana and Jade, but with Khroma's signature color. Mom Khroma Khroma wears a black and white dress, black ballerina shoes and she has a bouncy bob haircut. Everything else remains the same. Intros and Outros Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Khroma appears as a metal statue. The statue later turns into Khroma herself / Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Khroma creates a sword, checks out if the sword is sharp and put it behind her back / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Khroma creates a dagger and flips it / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Khroma puts her hood on / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Khroma creates herself a crown and puts it on her head. Klassic Skin All intros and outros remain the same. Mom Skin The first three intros remain the same. '''Intro 4: '''Khroma takes off her mouth mask quickly and eats a spinach / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Khroma messes up her hair, which returns to Khroma's original haircut, and leaves the area. Trivia * In earlier versions of the game, Khroma was supposed to be a purple ninja with water bending powers called Nina. Nina was also supposed to be Rain's sister. * Khroma wasn't supposed to have a Klassic skin. * NetherRealm Studios confirmed that Khroma will appear in Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity without her curse. More details will be explained about the character in the game. ** Charlize Therone will also return to voice and mo-cap the character.